


Midnight Train

by mai0chiruhanabira



Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mai0chiruhanabira/pseuds/mai0chiruhanabira
Summary: Tugasmu sederhana saja, ciptakan cerita sehingga aku tidak bisa lupa. Dan sisanya serahkanlah pada semesta.
Kudos: 3





	Midnight Train

_Ah,_

Mungkin, birunya langitpun tidak akan mampu membuat gue sepenuhnya paham. Tentang situasi apa yang tengah mengepung perasaan gue saat ini. Juga tentang jawaban dari pertanyaan se-simpel _“Ngapain lo jauh-jauh ke Denmark?”_ Yang selalu gue jawab dengan bahu yang terangkat. Karena ya, gue sendiripun belum menemukan jawaban itu.

Mereka bilang _Denmark_ adalah salah satu negara yang memberikan kontribusi bagi perkembangan karya sastra di dunia. Dan, iya gue setuju. Karena dulu sekali sewaktu gue masih di sekolah dasar, gue punya satu orang teman yang setiap hari tidak pernah absen membacakan gue cerita puteri duyung. Awalnya bagi gue cerita itu memang aneh dan tidak masuk akal, namun si dia tetap membacakannya dengan lembut tanpa tergesa. Seakan-akan semuanya nyata dengan segala pendeskripsian khas anak seumuran gue berkhayal akan suatu hal.

Dan sekarang gue ingin berterima-kasih kepada _Hans Christian Andersen_ untuk karyanya yang membuat gue dan si dia menjadi sedekat sekarang.

_Sekali lagi,_

Gue disini, di _Denmark!_

Ini _Copenhagen_ , Bung!

Sebuah kota yang mempunyai julukan kota paling bahagia di dunia.

Mungkin inilah alasan gue bisa jauh-jauh sampai di kota ini; ingin menjadi salah satu dari mereka yang berbahagia.

Ataukah ada alasan lain yang memungkinkan gue rela mengambil seluruh cuti dalam satu tahun untuk bisa datang kemari selain kesunyian?

Jelas iya. Tentu. Akan gue pertegas bahwa gue jauh-jauh datang ke _Copenhagen_ karena lelah. Gue lelah menjadi rapuh, kecil, di tempat sesunyi Jakarta yang mereka bilang tidak pernah tidur. Karena bagaimana setiap gue pulang sehabis menjalankan rutinitas yang gue temukan hanya ruangan yang kelam, berdebu, kosong, dan hampa. Penggambaran yang cocok untuk diri sendiri.

Hari kelima, ini hari kelima gue di _Copenhagen_ , tidak ada kejadian berkesan terjadi, hanya gue yang menyusuri kota kecil ini dengan sepeda yang gue sewa. Melewati danau buatan, dan berhenti di depan sebuah cafe yang semi ramai. _Lagkagehuset;_ menjadi tempat gue mengisi tenaga di pagi hari. Gue suka disini, tempatnya yang tidak begitu luas juga suasananya yang nyaman. Perpaduan wangi manis dan biji kopi yang menusuk penghidu saat pertama gue menginjak kesana. Begitu banyak mengingatkan gue pada satu nama; presensi dirinya yang selama hampir 27 tahun menjadi obat pelipur lara, yang membawa segala rasa yang gue punya untuk dititipkan kepada si dia.

_“Earth, kalau besar nanti, kita punya kehidupan masing-masing, lo sedih gak?”_

_“Kenapa gitu ngomongnya?”_

_“Sedih gak? kalau gue sih sedih, soalnya pasti jarang ketemu sama lo.”_

_“Yaudah ayo sama-sama terus sampai selamanya?”_

_“Memangnya lo mau? Gak usah mancing kalau jawaban lo aja masih sama kaya tahun lalu.”_

_“Hahaha, gak apa kalau kita gak sama-sama. Yang terpenting dari semuanya yaitu kebahagiaan lo, Po. Gue berharap sesuatu yang indah akan terus ada disisi lo.”_

_“Tapi, lo beneran percaya bahwa sesuatu yang indah itu benar-benar selalu ada di samping gue?”_

_“Percaya gak percaya. Karna lo selalu terlihat berkilauan.”_

_“Ya itu karna ada lo di sisi gue, Earth.”_

Dan yang ada di kepala gue sekarang hanya kata-kata ini terngiang. Menerobos masuk ke dalam telinga, menggerogoti hati hingga rasanya hampir mati;

_Menyesalkah dirimu? Datang disaat yang menunggu telah beranjak pergi ke hati yang baru._

_Dingin,_

Bulan Februari yang membawa serta musimnya, membuat gue kembali merapatkan jaket tebal yang membalut tubuh.

_Masih dingin,_

Walaupun _air conditioner_ di dalam kereta mungkin tidak dinyalakan. Gue memperhatikan sekeliling;

Lampu jalanan yang remang, toko-toko pinggir jalan yang berkelap-kelip penuh warna, juga sepasang pemuda pemudi yang lalu lalang tertangkap mata gue saat pertama memandang dari kejauhan sini.

 _Valentine’s Day;_ dan gue jelas menolak ingat. Bagaimanapun, siapa sih orang yang rela berkeliaran di malam bertepatan dengan hari valentine seorang diri? Bahkan ribuan bintang di atas langit sanapun seakan-akan mengejek gue di bawah sini.

_Kedinginan,_

Ternyata seberapapun banyaknya gue merapatkan jaket tebal, atau menggosokkan kedua tangan, tidak sepenuhnya berpengaruh karena disini; hati dan tubuh gue sudah mati rasa oleh kehangatan.

Bukannya gue tidak berperasaan ataupun menyesal, tapi gue butuh, gue butuh pergi dari si dia. Karena pada dasarnya bisa saja gue egois.

Walaupun terasa sesak bagai terlilit, namun gue mencoba meninggalkan jejak yang perlahan mati di kota ini. Di perbatasan bising suara mesin rel yang saling bergesekan.

_So I pick up the pieces_

_I get on the midnight train_

_I got my reasons_

_But darling I can't explain_

_I'll always love you_

_But tonight's the night I choose to walk away_

Pintu koridor terbuka, yang gue ingat ini adalah pemberhetian ketiga pada malam ini. Angin yang bergerombolan untuk sesegera mungkin masuk menjadikan bulu kuduk gue meremang sedikit.

Tunggu, mungkin bukan karena angin yang menusuk lapisan terluar kulit gue yang menjadikan bulu kuduk meremang, tapi di ujung sana.

Gue yakin betul itu si dia, _Podd Suphakorn_ berlari menghampiri. Bulir keringat yang ada di pelipisnya perlahan turun, dan gue tidak mengerti karena ini bahkan musim dingin?

Yang gue tau, ada dua hal yang ingin gue pastikan sekarang. Apakah jantung si dia di depan gue ini berdegup kencang sama seperti gue?

Apakah hatinya masih dipenuhi rindu yang tertahan seperti gue sekarang?

Dan dia disini, disamping gue, masih geming, tanpa satu katapun terucap, bahkan gue sudah berkali-kali menelan kalimat rindu yang hampir keluar. _Konyol, memang._

“Gue jauh-jauh ke Copenhagen kenapa ketemunya sama lo lagi?”

Itu suara gue, serak karena menahan tangis, menahan rindu yang sudah membumbung, menahan segalanya yang tidak pernah tersampaikan; yaitu kalau gue juga mencintainya.

“Karena bahagia gue pergi ke kota ini,”

Detik ini, julukan orang-orang tentang kota _Copenhagen_ adalah kota paling bahagia, adalah valid. Gue benar-benar merasakan bahagia di kota ini. Kota yang mungkin berjarak ratusan mil dari Jakarta ini adalah benar kota paling bahagia. Dan gue beruntung, menjadi salah satunya.

_Kembalilah saat musim ini usai_

_Saat bunga-bunga mulai merekah_

_Hapus jeda yang pernah singgah_

_Juga isi kembali hati yang sempat patah_

_Maka kembalilah,_

_Dan jangan pernah pergi lagi_


End file.
